galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guida
Guida is a character first seen in the thirteenth Dark Parables game for 2017 called Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. This mysterious cat seems to keep appearing throughout Anaben whenever trouble is afoot. The Candle Maker claims she's afraid of the dark... Guida is a normal-looking black cat with endearing yellow eyes (even though the Parables say otherwise). She wears a collar with scraps of red material hanging off of it and a long red ribbon tied around her tail. In her human form, Guida has blue eyes, a long black braid that greatly resembles her tail, black boots, metal claw-like nails, a short red/black skirt, and a patterned black shawl. She carries a dagger in a pocket in one of her boots. The upper half of her face is covered in dark makeup. Guida is devoted to her owner the Shadow God to the point of fanatical - she is quite prepared to kill anyone who she sees as a threat to her master. Guida was born the seventh cat in her litter, although her siblings and mother were white, she was born black. Because Anaben had a strong superstition against black cats, she was left in the forest to die. The Shadow Godheard her cries, and took her in as his pet. She became his closest friend, and did anything he wished. One day, he found a way to give Guida human form, and though he insisted she live a free life, she chose to remain his companion. When the Shadow God was broken into two halves by the Maiden Goddess, Guida became furious and instantly joined the Brotherhood so she could revive her master. Guida interrupted Count Leofric as he began the ritual and demanded he hand her the candle. When the Count refused, Guida turned him to stone without as much as a warning. She then completed the ritual by reciting words to release the shadow pieces in order for them to return to the Candle Maker, making the Shadow God whole again. After the ritual was complete, she opened a portal to the Shadow World and went through, followed by the Shadow God shortly after. In the Shadow World, Guida and the Shadow God needed the third artifact, intending to entrap the Maiden Goddess to achieve it. Guida confronted the Detective many times, determined to keep her from interrupting her plans. After the Maiden Goddess was captured, Guida destroyed the bridge to allow Leofric's Henchman to fall to his death. Near the end of the game, Guida is transformed back into a cat by the Shadow God. In Out of the Shadows, Arneis trying to help her become a human again. What happened to Guida is unknown, but it is implied that she is still alive. Powers and Abilities * Shape shifting: With her ruby necklace, Guida can shift between her cat and human forms. * Teleportation: She can summon portals and utilize them freely. * Stone Gaze: She can turn her victims to stone and cause them to shatter. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Felines Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:European Creatures